¡¿E-Enamorada!
by ShizukiMei257
Summary: "Siendo realista, no deseaba volverme a enamorar... No porque no quiera, si no porque no quiero volver a sufrir. Parezco fuerte, pero no soy así...Bueno, no todo el tiempo. ¡No se que diablos haré!." Okey! Realmente no sirvo para hacer Summarys pero bueno la voluntad es lo que cuenta, Aclaración: Romance. Actualidad (Creo que seria AU,no?)SongFic. Espero les guste.-


**"Hoola Hola! Okey!** Haber, eh de admitir que este "Fic" (Improvisado) salio de la nada cuando trataba de escuchar música a escondidas en mi clase de Historia(Juju,con mis mini auriculares escondidos c:) . Bueno, no se el resultado final ya que solo se diría que pensé la primera parte, por lo que se ira dando mediante escribo. Justamente ahora estoy escuchando Porta (Rapero) Y sus canciones me están dando ideas :D Genial!

No se si va a ser un fic corto, o largo, tampoco se si va haber continuación pero si quieren y les gusta encantada!

**Aclaraciones:** 1Ro Se podría decir que lo que va escrito acá, es algo de lo que yo siento en ese momento.. (Si soy de corta edad pero me "enamoro" fácilmente... y profundamente). 2Do: Para los que hallan leído alguno de mis otros fics sobre KFP, en especial Radio, sabrán que no me gusta mucho poner nombres tales como Tigresa, Mantis, etc etc, siendo humanos (3ra aclaración: Son humanos xD 4ta: Creo que van a haber personajes extras) y supongo que eso es porque..me gusta mucho buscar nombres O_O por lo que:

Tigresa: **Alexia**. (Defensora, Valiente, Protectora, Sincera)

Víbora: **Vivían.** (Viva, Alegre)

Mono: **Marc.** (Dios de los combates, alegre, sociable)

Mantis: **Max.** (Original, Vivaz, Astuto)

Grulla: **Gabriel.** (Creativo, se preocupa por lo que pasa a su alrededor)

Busque que los nombres y los significados de los mismo se parezcan lo mas posible a los personajes(Aunque no se si esten bien ^^u) . Y bueno, Po es simplemente Po xD y el Maestro también simplemente se llama Shifu c: (Aun no se si al maestro lo nombrare pero por si las moscas...)

La canción se llama "Enamorada" y es de la Banda Argentina llamada "Miranda!"

Y...Eso es todo..Espero sea de su agrado, y sin más empezamos! :D ".-

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja:<strong> Tigresa X Po.

**Discleimer:** Los personajes puestos en esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de DreamWorks, y la canción le pertenece a la banda Miranda!.

**Summary:** "Siendo realista, no deseaba volverme a enamorar... No porque no quiera, si no porque no quiero volver a sufrir. Parezco fuerte, pero no soy así...Bueno, no todo el tiempo. ¡No se que diablos haré!." Okey! Realmente no sirvo para hacer Summarys pero bueno la voluntad es lo que cuenta, Aclaración: Romance. Actualidad (Creo que seria AU,no?)SongFic y OneShot. Espero les guste!.-

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>~¿¡E-Enamorada?!~<em>**

Me encuentro tirada en mi cama, con la almohada encima de mi cara. Acabo de salir de bañarme y sigo con mis pensamientos revueltos. Y yo que creí que la ducha me iba a ayudar.

¿Como diablos llegue a estar así...?

Haber, soy una chica normal, que desde niña lo único que le importaba era en Kung Fu,y los estudios. No soy extravagante. Tengo el pelo medio rojizo-rubio, ojos color ámbar, soy de estatura alta, suelo usar ropa suelta...Algo..Normal, pero por lo visto eso no me excluye de los típicos problemas amorosos de las adolescentes.

En este momento, mis pensamientos son una bola de estambre enredada(?). ¿Mi Problema? Me enamore. Okey, si, puede ser que ese no sea un GRAN PROBLEMA pero...para mi si lo es. Ya me eh enamorado otras veces..No muchas, realmente solo una..2 contando esta, pero bueno.

El caso es este: Me enamore de mi "mejor amigo" Po. Fue elegido para ser el líder de mi equipo de Kung Fu, hace 1 año y medio. Cuando lo conocí...Cuando lo conocimos, corrijo, no solo yo sino que también mis compañeros, Vivían, Max, Marc, Gabriel y mi maestro ,y padre adoptivo Shifu, parecía que no iba a lograr nada, que era un completo inútil, y todos creíamos eso solo por su condición física, ya que era medio.."rellenito". Le reprochábamos que nunca iba a llegar a ser digno del puesto de Líder, pero el no se rindió y Siguió luchando hasta que lo logro. Digamos que lo primero que me sorprendió de el fue que no se dio por vencido en ningún momento desde que llego. Y lo segundo fue que, no nos guarda rencor a ninguno, ni siquiera ami que fui la que peor lo trato.

Ah, por cierto tengo un temperamento muy duro, pero no todo el tiempo. A solas o mejor dicho con determinados temas, soy algo débil. No me gusta admitirlo ,ya que según yo, la debilidad es algo malo.. muy malo. Supongo que por haber crecido con falta de cariño creo eso, o es solo algo mental mio. No lo se. Pero bueno, eso ya lo diré después.

Dios, estaba apunto de irme a dormir cuando vibró mi celular. Era un Whatsapp de Vivían...¿Que querrá ahora?

-"¡_Alexia! Busca por Internet y escucha la canción "Enamorada" de "Miranda!". Te va a dar que pensar. ;) "- 17:30 p.m. _

Hice lo que dictaba el mensaje (A duras penas, porque siendo franca no tenia ganas), abrí Youtube, busque la canción, deje que se cargara, me puse mis auriculares y le di Play.

_**"Al momento de ser realista,  
><strong>_

_**nunca me **_**_considere una especialista.  
><em>**

**_Y sin embargo algo en mi cambio,  
><em>**

**_Se exactamente como sucedió."_**

Cambiaron muchas cosas en mi desde que me enamore de Po. Es como que me sintiera más débil cuando no estoy con el, pero fuerte y animada a su lado. Es un sentimiento.. Raro, pero lindo a la vez, es algo fácil de decir pero demasiado difícil de explicar. Siento que cuando Po no esta, falta un pedazo de mí y cuando estoy con el siento que no existe nadie más.. Madre mía todo eso sonó muy cursi! No puedo creerlo, hace un año y medio no hubiera dicho ni la mitad de esas frases.

**_"Mi corazón palpitaba_**

**_cada vez que ese hombre se me acercaba.  
><em>**

**_Y con el tiempo me empezó a gustar..  
><em>**

**_Debo decir que no me fue tan mal."_**

Jaja, si..es cierto. Mi corazón se volvía loco cuando me hacia reír, cuando se acercaba, o las pocas veces que me abrazaba. Esa es otra cosa que cambió en mi. Recuerdo que me había preocupado muchísimo al darme cuenta de que me había enamorado de él, es más sigo aterrada. Empece a pensar en él la mayoría del día y luego soñaba con sus abrazos... con la pelea en la ciudad de Gongmen, que lo perdía, que ya no regresaba y eso me confundía. No sabia que me pasaba.

_**"Como de repente  
><strong>_

_**todo se ha ordenado.  
><strong>_

_**Desde que ha llegado  
><strong>_

_**mi vida cambio.  
><strong>_

_**Ya **__**no soy la misma**_

_**que tu conociste entonces,  
><strong>_

_**Ahora estoy mucho mejor!"**_

Okey, lo admito. Vivían estaba en lo cierto sobre la canción y ahora que lo pienso..Ella es una gran amiga. Me ayudo mucho sobre el tema de Po, y ella fue la que me contuvo cuando estuve mal por mi ultimo (y primer) novio. Si no fuera por ella quizás estaría mucho más aterrada de lo que ya estoy.

"_Desde que ha llegado mi vida cambió" _Mucho, cambió y mucho! De una forma radical. Antes y apenas si sonreía por algún chiste o directamente no me reía de nada. De niña jamas creí en las hadas como las chicas normales, realmente solo me parecían mentiras irreales. Soy muy insegura, por lo que desde que empece a ir al colegio, no quería juntarme con nadie, por miedo a que me traicionaran, es más hasta el momento más de uno me a fallado, más de uno me a decepcionado, he apartado a muchos de mi vida. Era demasiada introvertida, y aunque lo quisiera evitar llegaba a tener pesadillas. No todo es tan bonito como lo ve un cualquiera, nadie sabe realmente todo lo que he sufrido. Era muy dura y fría.. "Radical" como diría Po, y si bien lo sigo siendo ... ya no soy tan fría, converso más, me uní más al grupo, y obvio sonrió más!.

Antes veía todo de un color grisáceo, y de repente esos grises se cambiaron a unos colores fuertes y vivos. Llenos de alegría.

Otra cosa que logro Po fue, unirme más a mi maest-.. A mi padre. El nunca me dio mucho cariño que digamos por lo que me volví muy fria. En lo único que me centraba desde niña era en el Kung Fu y el colegio. En el colegio nadie me hablaba, si no eran los chicos del grupo. Era muy cerrada. Mi padre nunca me felicitaba si hacía algo bien, y gracias a eso también me volví un poco (muy) perfeccionista. Hasta llegue a sentir celos de Po por que el maestro lo había felicitado más a el en dos meses que a mi en toda la vida. Simplemente me sentí dolida.

Obviamente ya no soy tan igual a la Alexia que conoció hace año y medio, por lo menos ahora ya no juzgo por las primeras apariencias ^^. Pero hubo cosas que no cambiaron, y que siguen igual, como por ejemplo: Nunca me guardo o me callo si pasa algo injusto, por eso podía parecer un poco más brusca. Igual sigo luchando, por el valle, por los 5, por Po, y por esos enemigos que aun tengo que ver caer. También busco un futuro alejado del daño, del temor, de las mentiras y de todo lo impuro que hace la gente.

"_**Y**__**o nunca fui muy afortunada.**_

_**Mis anteriores novios no me cuidaban.  
><strong>_

_**Me maltrataban y me hacían llorar..  
><strong>_

_**Y nadie me venia a consolar."**_

Una sola palabra: Mierda. Siento mi vocabulario pero eso es lo que es...¿Quien? Mi ultimo (y único) novio. Damian*. Sucedió hace 3 años, cuando tenia 15. No le temo ni al dolor, ni a la muerte, ni a nada por el estilo, pero realmente creía que el amor duraba para siempre. Bueno..creía eso a mis 15 años, era un tanto fantasiosa, hasta ingenua quizás. Damian solo me quería por mi posición económica y por que, según el, era linda. Ah, también me fue infiel. Cosa que me enojo muchísimo más. Me lastimó, hasta lloré por el, y como era de suponer, Vivían fue la única que lo supo, la única que me consoló y vio llorar. Eso me molestaba. Prefería llorar sola y en silencio a que hacer que Vivían cargara con mi problema, mucho menos hacerle sentir pena. Vivo las mayorías de mis penas en silencio.

En todo ese tiempo, desde que sucedió eso con Damian hasta el día que conocimos a Po, me volví mucho más fría de lo normal. Tanto que hasta mi padre se sorprendió por mi cambió de actitud. Pero bueno, dicen que mejor sola que mal acompañada no?

Siendo realista, no deseaba volverme a enamorar y eso es consecuencia de lo sucedido con Damian, pero... No porque no quiera, si no porque no quiero volver a sufrir. Parezco fuerte, y casi todo el tiempo lo soy pero... esta vez es distinto. Con Po, es Distinto.

**_"Ahora estoy como loca_**

**_Pensando que voy a comerle la boca._**

**_Quiero besarle hasta sentir dolor,_**

**_y someterlo al más hermoso amor!."_**

._. Bueno... lo de Loca.. Si. Lo de más... O/O Digamos que, haber.. Me gust-.. No, estoy e-enamorada de Po y s-supongo que.. AY Okey! Si, lo quiero besar! Es n-normal no?! Lo quiero besar, lo quiero abrazar, quiero pasar todos los malditos días a su lado, quiero que sea mío y que ninguna otra chica se le acerque con otras intenciones. Si soy celosa, y? Me enfada cada vez que se sonroja con algún comentario de alguna chica, mucho más si Po le sonríe..-

Quiero que mi amor sea correspondido, pero no se si sera posible...-

_**"Como de repente  
><strong>_

_**todo se ha ordenado.  
><strong>_

_**Desde que ha llegado  
><strong>_

_**mi vida cambio.  
><strong>_

_**Ya **__**no soy la misma**_

_**que tu conociste entonces,  
><strong>_

_**Ahora estoy mucho mejor!**_

_**Porque me di cuenta**_

_**que tuvo sentido**_

_**haber recorrido lo que recorrí.**_

_**Si al final de cuentas **_

_**el era mi recompensa...**_

_**Que suerte que nunca me fui! **_

_**Que suerte que nunca me fui!"**_

Todas las cosas pasan por algo, y es verdad. Si mis padres biologicos, no me hubieran dejado en el Orfanato, quizás nunca hubiera conocido al maestro Shifu, ni a los Chicos... Ni a Po. Todo el sufrimiento, Todo lo sucedido en mi vida, quizás son recompensadas con el cariño de Po.

Con la frase: "Que suerte que nunca me fui" Me acorde de cuando casi me cambió del Instituto de Jade al de La Maestra Mugan(*) Y pensar que casi me voy por culpa de Po.. Que mal hice al pensar que el era el problema, cuando realmente el problema era yo. Necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, y termine apreciando las cosas y personas que me rodean. Gracias a Dios que Po me fue a buscar, y termine de vuelta con los chicos y con él.

Luego de terminar de oír la dichosa canción, agarre mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Vivían.

_"Te odio." 17:35 p.m._

Me tire de vuelta en mi cama y luego de unos minutos volvió a vibrar mi celular.

_"AH?!" 17:37 _

Me reí.

_"Gracias, Vivían".- 17:38._

"_De nada, Alexia :D".- 17:39._

Y así sin darme cuenta, me quede dormida.

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

><p>Okeeey! (Mierda, se me pego el Okey de Zarcort xDDD) Termine! Me costo 2 dias pensar en todo esto. Es poco pero Jodeeeer que me he esforzado mucho! No, ya en serio, 2 cosas: Si pagan por pensar ya seria multimillonaria xD y esta corto y no me guta :c<p>

* Damian: Es más que obvio que este tal Damian es el personaje que invente xD

(*) Maestra Mugan No se si se escribe asi T^T

Bueno, nose, comenten si les gusto. Estuvo bien? Mal? Horrible? Excelente? Feo? Si no pos, me quedo con la duda y no puedo corregir mis errores :c

Espero les halla gustado, y si quieren alguna continuación, dejen algún Review y si tienen ideas díganmelas porque hasta el momento no se me ocurre ninguna :/ y serian de gran ayuda :D.

_**Ah y si les agrado mi forma de escribir, para los que no hallan leido mis otras historias, pásense por mi perfil a leer mis otros Fics de Kung Fu Panda!:3 **_

Beso, Nos leemos Pronto!

Atte: **_ShizukiMei1478.- _**


End file.
